Deep networks, and deep learning, may be applied to generate and improve models and representations from large-scale data. Deep learning may be considered part of a more broad application of machine learning. Deep learning may be based on unsupervised learning of feature representations in, for example, computer vision, garnered from multiple levels of processing/computing devices, these multiple levels of processing/computing devices forming a hierarchy from low-level to high-level features. The composition and arrangement of these multiple layers may be developed based on, for example, a particular problem to be solved.